Atrapando aire
by Itzel Js
Summary: No importaba que tan saladas y amargas fuesen sus lágrimas, si él estaba a su lado, seria un día brillante..Después de ella todas eran iguales; Sus risas, no le importaban que tan bonitas o dulces fueran, si no eran de ella no eran especiales.


**hoooooolaaaaa!**

**jeje, bueno, aqui les dejo un pequeño fic de kodomo no omocha jeje**

**dedicado a mi lindisima one-chan jeje**

**-gracias por pasarme el manga jeje me encanto!-**

**y...aunque no se me habia ocurrido nada hasta el momento tube un sueño inspirador jeje**

**asi que sin mas que agregar, les dejo y espero que le guste!  
><strong>

**(Atrapando aire.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Aire: <strong>

Para él era como ella…..

Elemento constituido por varios elementos

….su sonrisa, su soñar, su hablar, su amar….su persona….

Primordial para a atmosfera

Particularmente delicado, fino y etéreo….justo como ella. Se dijo al leer el diccionario..

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>entonces, Sana Kurata, dinos si hay espacio en tu corazón para que alguno de nuestros espectadores pueda entrar-pedía una reportera fuera de su casa a la par que ella trataba de arreglar un poco su largo pelo y alisaba su falda tableada

-lo siento….ahora voy tarde al colegio-se disculpo una bonita castaña mientras corría hacia el auto y entraba en el.

-Solo dinos- pidió –es cierto que llevas una relación con el nacionalmente famoso karateca Hayama Akito?-pregunto siguiendo de cerca al auto mientras este se movía

-pues….yo no aceptare nada mas que amigos, mi corazón ya esta ocupado, y si….llevo saliendo con Akito-kun desde hace 3 años-contesto risueñamente

-así que estas viendo esto Akito, mas te vale cumplir tu parte de la promesa, porque yo sigo manteniéndome virgen-termino al cerrar la ventana del automóvil dejando a una perpleja reportera

-estos reporteros no hacen nada mas que molestarme con la misma pregunta desde que el gano el ultimo concurso- se quejo la joven con su ex gigoló Rei-kun

oOoOoOoOoOo

-entonces hay una oportunidad para tus fans Hayama-san?-preguntaba un regordete señor con un micrófono en manos mirando al campeón nacional

-no, yo no acepto a feas-contesto indiferentemente con el trofeo en manos

-oh! Entonces es cierto que sales con la famosa Kurata Sana?-pregunto con una gran sonrisa

-si-contesto tanciturnamente, para despues agregar:

-así que si alguno de ustedes, estúpidos niñatos se acerca demasiado a ella ya saben lo que les espera-continuo mientras veía la cámara de grabación con aura maligna rodeándolo y una mirada sedienta de sangre

-...y no olviden comprar el nuevo desodorante de la compañía….ese..el...em…no recuerdo como se llama….-inquirió nuevamente el muchacho promocionando el dicho producto ante la desorbitada mirada de su entrevistador

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Porque no importaba cuantos kilómetros los separaran, lo que sentían el uno por el otro nunca podría terminar, no importaba cuan lejos o imposible fuese…._

_Porque sabia que él estaría allí para ella cuando lo necesitase_

_Cuidándola como solo la sabia hacer…._

_Aun en la distancia…._

_Porque sabía que ella estaría allí para hacerlo sonreír todo el tiempo_

_Arrancándole sonrisas como nadie más podía…._

_Acosta del tiempo…_

_Y a pesar de que era difícil de comprender para ojos ajenos y mentes que se negaban a nadar entre la historia que ellos dejaron atrás, se sentían…aun lejos se veían tras de si….apoyándose….queriéndose…siendo felices asi...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Luna:<strong>

…Se parecía a el…

Real, imaginario y dudoso

….como su hablar, su mirar y su sentir…

Cambia en palabras nuestra vida

…y dándonos a entender con acciones su vivir…..

Da horror a luna sangrienta de Quevedo

…asi suelen mirarlo….malditas personas venenosas,. Era como el. Se dijo al terminar el poema

* * *

><p>-dime Sana-chan, cual es tu tipo de hombre ideal?-preguntaron en uno de sus reality shows<p>

-la verdad…es que nunca lo he pensado…..-contesto como quien quiere

-pero…entonces…tengo entendido que sales con el karateca Hayama-san no?, dime, como es el?-

-el…..es una persona increíble….aunque sea algo antisocial, huraño y desagradable algunas veces…-dijo con completa sinceridad

-….valla…..entonces, te gustan ese tipo de personas Sana-chan?-

-no, en lo absoluto-contesto dirigiendo una sonrisa

-entonces como es que…-pero antes de que terminase su pregunta ella ya estaba contestando

-solo me gusta el-dijo con serenidad viendo fijamente a las cámaras, con infantilidad, pero con clama y seguridad

oOoOoOoOoOo

-dinos Hayama-san, que opinas de las chicas que son gritonas?-le pregunto un entrevistador

-creo que son molestas-dijo desinteresadamente

-y de las que son dulces…ya sabes…tímidas?-

-son raras-

-de las que son inteligentes?-

-dan miedo-

-…..de las activas?...-

-también son molestas-

-de las calladas?

-nunca me entero de ellas-

-de las habladoras?-

-molestas-

-em….no sé que mas preguntarte….pero…dijiste que las gritonas, activas y habladoras no te gustan-corroboro el hombre nerviosamente dentro de su traje

-yo no dije que no me gustasen, dije que eran molestas-corrigió

-pero….según mis informes, tu novia, la señorita Sana Kurata es muy activa, le encanta gritar y habla todo el tiempo, no te molesta?-pregunto ante el publico

-me desagradan todas las que son así….menos ella-contesto mordaz mente al tomar su chaqueta y marcharse en medio del programa

_Como mierda se atrevía a decir que ella era molesta?...le partiría la cara uno de esos días si le seguía llamando así…solo EL tenia ese derecho…_

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Después de años de conocerse, y alegrarse la vida juntos…podían saber que se conocían mas de lo que ellos se conocían a si mismos, viendo todos los defectos que tenían y amándolos tanto como sus cualidades_

_A pesar de que era un romántico sin talento, era fatigado y huraño…._

_Eligiendo siempre el color equivocado de las flores_

_Le quería como a ningún otro_

_No importaba que ella fuera lenta, gritona y un poco molesta…._

_Era tan fácil de comprender_

_La adoraba como nunca lo había hecho_

_Con tan solo una sonrisa del otro eran capaces de perdonarse cualquier tontería, y dormir, caminar y soñar todo el día con esa efímeramente eterna sonrisa…_

* * *

><p>-cuéntame Sana-chan, que es lo que mas te gusta de Hayama-san?-pregunto una de sus amigas<p>

-pues….ciertamente no lo se….creo que lo quiero por ser el- contesto inocentemente enfundada en su pijama

-pero….no hiso nada que te hiciese quererlo?- cuestiono extrañada porque la increíble y divertida Sana le diese una respuesta tan común

-….no…el no hiso nada….simplemente le quiero por ser como es-dijo risueñamente al cepillar su pelo

-ah….-fue lo único que pudo contestar, porque pensó que tal vez, el estar enamorado te hacia común….al igual que a Kurata Sana, el amor era tan predecible que todos le daban la misma respuesta…

oOoOoOoOoOo

-ne Akito-kun-llamaron a sus espaldas

-hn?-

-porque no sales con ninguna de tus fans? Todas son muy bonitas-

-ellas no tienen nada de especial-contesto quitándose el aori tras retirar su cinta negra

-como puedes decir eso?, la mayoría de ellas son bonitas, tienen bonito cuerpo, son inteligentes y son agradables, como puedes decir que no son especiales?-pregunto irónicamente ante su amigo

-sencillamente porque no son diferentes-

-anda ya….seguro que para ti ninguna es diferente-comento graciosamente

-te equivocas, para mi solo hay una que lo es-contesto tras dejar a su compañero en los vestidores….tal vez era cierto….que cuando estas enamorado no puedes mirar a ninguna otra persona…incluso en asombroso Hayama-sama se volvía común en ese sentido…

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Porque incluso la persona mas rebelde, indomable, graciosa o peculiar ante los ojos extraños se volvía común y monótona…..porque amar te hacia igual a los demás…_

_Porque le quería tal cual…por ser como era…_

_No importaba que tan saladas y amargas fuesen sus lágrimas…si él estaba a su lado, seria un día brillante…_

_Porque después de ella todas eran iguales…._

_Sus risas, no le importaban que tan bonitas o dulces fueran….porque si no eran las de ella….sencillamente no era especiales…_

_Si….podía ser que el amor los volviese iguales….o podía ser que las personas alrededor no entendiesen por completo la relación que tenían, tachándola como una mas o una menos…solo lo entenderían cuando pudiesen vivir un amor así en propio cuerpo…_

* * *

><p>-que significa para ti Akito-kun, Sana-chan?-preguntaron en un programa de radio<p>

-para mi…..Akito-kun es…..es como mi luna…-contesto grácilmente

-co-como tu luna?-pregunto nuevamente

-si, el es mi luna-reitero

oOoOoOoOoOo

-tienes a alguien a quien agradecer tu victoria Hayama-san?-

-….a mi aire…-contesto

-em….bueno…si….creo que todos agradecemos el aire-dijo el hombre graciosamente

Hayama Akito solo suspiro

-no agradecerás a tu novia? Me entere de que ella promociono mucho este torneo, y te apoyaba cada vez que salía en televisión-conto el periodista

-si….ya se lo agradecí…..exactamente hace unos instantes frente a usted-

-eh?...quieres explicárnoslo Hayama-san?-pregunto un tanto confundido

-…no….es demasiado complicado como para que alguien como tú lo entienda….-

oOoOoOoOoOo

…..porque a pesar de la distancia se amaban…..

Ella soñaba con el etero abrazo que él le daba cada una de las veces que regresaba, añorando su regreso cada vez mas, y dando las gracias por tener a alguien como el a su lado...

El se atormentaba en poder fundirse en sus brazos, recibiendo todo el cariño que ella le daba, y que tan celosamente el resguardaba en su interior sintiéndose afortunado de ser el único para ella.

**Porque en el tiempo que pasaban juntos se sentían como amantes de la felicidad…**

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Porque para ella, el era su luna….mas grande y brillante que otra cosa…_

_Siempre resplandeciendo en la oscuridad….siempre otorgándole la luz que nadie más le daba…_

…_._

…_..Porque a veces algunas personas quedaban cegadas ante la luz del día que el sol les regalaba. Olvidando por completo que era la luna quien los protegía de noche…._

_Porque para ella, que se encontraba siempre entre sus brazos, prefería que siempre fuese de noche_

_Porque le encantaba encontrarse resguardada en su protección…_

…_...sumida en las sombras…_

…_..con el otorgándole luz en aquella inmortal oscuridad, para que regresase cada noche a sus brazos esperando ser protegida…_

…

…_._

…

_Porque para el, ella era su aire…obligándolo dulcemente a respirar…_

_Tan suave, tan risueña y apacible cual deseado tsunami_

_Siempre vibrando sutilmente ante todas las devastadoras ventiscas_

_Porque para el, ella era lo que lo hacia vivir….lo que lo hacia seguir caminando, lo que lo hacia querer ser mas fuerte hasta poder merecerla….._

_Porque ella lo hacia soñar con cosas irreales imposibles y felices…cosas que ella siempre lograba para el…_

_Porque siempre recibía una caricia suya cada vez que la respiraba….y aunque ella fuese aire, a veces se permitía soñar que era suya….que había logrado atrapar aire….._

_Y ella…..siempre cumplía sus deseos_

…_dejándose capturar en sus brazos…_

_Porque gracias a ella…_

_..el vivía…._

Porque a pesar de que muchos pensasen que el amor los volvía normales y el enamorarse comunes solo por pequeñas y vanas palabras...no comprendian...

_Palabras que podían reflejar tantas cosas pero que muy pocos lograban entender…_

**_Porque por el aire, el podía brillar, deseando protegerla_**

**_Y por la luna, ella podía bailar dejando que el viviese…_**

_Cosas tan separadas…_

_Pensamientos tan opuestos_

_Personas tan desiguales_

…_..Nada tenia que ver el uno con el otro….._

_Pero ellos sabían que sin el otro ellos no serian nada de lo que ahora eran…._

_Ellos lo sabían…._

_Eso era más que suficiente…_

…_no vivirían si les faltaba la mitad de su vida…._

_Y aunque estuviesen separados…._

_...  
><em>

_Podían esperar hasta poder llegar a aquel futuro que prometieron…_

_..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>fin!<em>**

_aqui esta, el final de mi historia jeje_

_espero que les haya gustado! _

_y si Ari-chan, les deje sin comida hasta que me respondieron ejeje_

_poooorque_

_esto fue escrito con: duende, angel y musa -esclavos maltratados de mi mente, que fueron sometidos por no querer brindarme inspiracion jeje-_

_oOoOoOoOoOo  
><em>

_porque los esritores encontramos inspiracion en los reviews_

_-denme inspiracion!- jeje  
><em>

_y...bueno...no tengo mas que decir...  
><em>

_asi que sin mas_

_gracias por dedicar un poco de tu tiempo en leer mi historia!  
><em>


End file.
